Conventionally, in an insole for a shoe, there is known an insole that includes a cuboid bone support protrusion that supports, with a cuboid bone being a fulcrum, a foot from the sole thereof, wherein a foot skeleton balance is adjusted by the cuboid bone support protrusion to permit a foot movement with a cuboid bone being a fulcrum (see Patent Literature 1, for example).